Jueves
by xxAlice-Black99
Summary: Como cada día, Canadá tomaba el tren que le dejaba cerca de la preparatoria. Era la misma y tediosa rutina, hasta que un día esta cambio ligeramente.../One-shot basado en la canción"Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Paring:Romano x Canadá, Romanada(Dedicado a mi Barby-oneechan )/


Hola, gracias por tomarte la molestia y tiempo de leer este pequeño escrito ^^

So, puede que tenga algunos errores de redacción y ortografía, pero aún así espero que disfruten la historia como yo lo hice al redactarla.

Y no menos importante, que amen o aún más a la pareja de Romanada

(Esto se lo dedico a Barby-chan que es mi parther-onee-chan(?) en una página de una cuenta aquí y varios escritos buenos, busquenla se llama Lady is tramp. Si que llegas a ver esto, espero que te guste~)

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Ooc y que puedan llorar, no sé(?).

Espero no ofender algunas personas, pues la canción habla del 11 de marzo de 2004. No es mi intención si a alguien le ofende este escrito por lo que paso ese día...

**Disclaimer:** La serie de Hetalia no me pertenece, es Hidekaz-sensei, si fuera mía saldría Canadá en cada episodio y junto con Romano e.e(?)

También la canción "Jueves" no me pertenece, si no a la linda banda de La Oreja de Van Gogh

Y sin más preambulos, aquí esta el escrito /o0o/

~Amor a primera vista.~

Como cada día de mi semana normal y aburrida vida, yo subía al tren que me dejaba cerca de mi preparatoria. Era la misma rutina de lunes a viernes, comprar el boleto, esperar a que llegara el tren, subirlo entre mucha gente, sentarme y sumirme en mis pensamientos más profundos. Pero un día, mi rutina tuvo un ligero cambio...

Al ya estar sentando y sin nada que hacer, empecé a observar a mi alrededor. No había nada en lo que concentrar mi atención, hasta que lo vi...con la mirada perdida y sin una pizca de interes por el alrededor, con su pelo castaño alborotado, un rulo del lado izquierdo y algo mal peinado diría yo, pero aún así sin que su guapura bajara. Llevaba un traje formal, como si ya hubiera acabado la carrera y empezara a hechar a volar para buscar un trabajo. Tenia unas gotitas de sudor en su cuello algo grueso y joven, parecía que hubiera corrido por haberse le hecho tarde.

Pero en fin, yo al verlo mi corazón empezo a latir a mil por hora, mi estómago regorgoteaba y mi boca se sentía seca. Se podría decir que fue un amor a primera vista, pues al sentir mi mirada sobre él, el volteo la suya y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Aunque fueron escasos segundos , para mí fueron como milenios. Pude notar el color de estos, verde oscuro y lo que se reflejaba en ellos era desconfianza con algo de molestia pero en el fondo eran amable y cálidos, que en cuanto descubrieras esa calidez todo tu cuerpo se derritiria por su calor .

Yo por instinto aparte mi mirada avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, también mi cara empezó a sentirse cálida...¿seria qué me había ruborizado? ¡Que vergüenza! Sonrojarse por una sola mirada...

Como si Dios se hubiera apiadado de mi, aparto su mirada y solto un suspiro. Volviendo a su lugar y mirada perdida...

-¡Tenias que ser un tonto, Matthew! ¡ Te descubrió mirandole, va a pensar que eres una acosador!-Esto y otras cosas más, mi mente me replicaba.

" Si no fuera tan tímido, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte ¿quién eres?...si no fuera tan tímido..."

~Lunes a viernes.~

Si fuera más bello y un poco menos inocente, si fuera especial y no fuera tan opacado, si fuera como mi hermano Alfred de valiente y extrovertido...

Dejaría mi timidez de lado y caminaria hacia ti, quitando el vagón que nos separa. Me sentaría a lado tuyo y empezaría a charlar contigo...Si fuera todo lo anterior lo haría, pero no, solo se quedaba en sueños y fantasías que nunca se irían a realizar...

Soltando un suspiro de tristeza y abrazando mi pequeño oso de felpa, que me ayudaba mucho cuando estaba triste o estaba nervioso, esperaba a que llegaras como todos los días a sentarte enfrente y adoptar tu posición de siempre.

Al entrar por la puerta con traje formal y un maletín, parececiera que todo se ilumina y se hiciera más felíz el vagón.Aún si casi todos los asientos estan desocupados, tu te sientas el que esta al frente del mio. Y aunque alguien más esta sentado allí, tu esperas parado a que baje en la próxima estación.

Como decía, te sientas enfrente y no creo que pase por tu cabeza que llevo por ti mi pelo más bonito . Por ti me arreglaba más y pedía consejos a Francis, aunque esto hacia que me preguntaran el por qué de tan repentino cambio de actitud, más porque casi nunca me preocupaba por como me veía.

-Al fin y al cabo nunca me notaban...-dije en un murmuro casi imperceptible

Como si ni te hubiera importado, sueltas un bostezo al cristal. Yo al ver esto, creo que mi corazón se rompe, si romperse y oprimirse por la tristeza de no llamar tú atención. Mi ojos empiezan a sentirse húmedos, creo que voy a llorar...

-No, no debo hacerlo. Solo fue un bostezo, nada más-Pense y con apuró, me limpio con el dorso de mi mano pero de pronto tú me miras, soltando un a mirar esos ojos verdes por un instante, ya que no puedo soportarlos y cierro los ojos. Apartas la vista, o eso es lo que yo siento, apenas con un respiro me hago lo más chiquito y oculto que pueda. Abrazando con fuerza a mi oso de felpa, tiemblo por ser tan tímido, temeroso y sobre todo estúpido.

"Y así pasan los días, del lunes a viernes, la misma rutina. Como si fueramos las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer, de día a día y de estación a estación. El uno enfrente del otro, el silencio va y viene, sin que demos un paso ninguno de los dos"

~Jueves, 11 de Marzo.~

Sentandome en el lugar de siempre y pensando que seria los mismo que todos los días, solo mirándonos de vez en cuando y ocultandome, haciendome pequeñito por no soportar tu pudiendo respirar y temblar, como si mis pulmones se hubieran parado y un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima...

Pero ese día hubo algo diferente, no sé si fue mi valentía interior o si mi inconsciente quisiera que dejará de repetirse el mismo final. Mis labios secos se despiertan y con miedo tartamudean tu nombre, ese nombre que al saberlo por parte de mi hermano. No sin antes que él me rogara para que le dijera por quién me arreglaba más y con mis mejillas ruborizadas, yo empezará a descibirte. Quién diría qué fueras uno de los maestros de mi himperactivo hermano...tan cerca al igual que lejos...

-L-Lovino...-Al pronunciar tu nombre has de pensar que chico más tonto y patético. Quisiera que me tragara la tierra, no haber dicho ese nombre prohibido, ahora si pensarías que era un acosador, o mucho peor que dejaras de subirte a este vagón.

Con unas pequeñas lágrimas en las conmisuras de mis ojos, como si quisieran salir y hacer este momento aún más avergonzante. No quiero que las veas, quisiera estar muerto en este precisó momento, para no ver tu cara de desprecio y que todas mis ilusiones se arruinaran.

Pero algo sucede, como si el tiempo se parara, te levantas de tu asiento y caminas hacia el mío. Tomas mi barbilla y con tú pulgar limpias una de mis lágrimas, yo con mis ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y alegría puedo notar la calidez de tus ojos verdes, siento que me derrito con solo mirarlos

-Yo no te conozco, pero te echaba de menos idiota. Cada mañana yo rechazo el tren directo y elijo este para verte, sabes ¿a qué hora tengo que levantarme para hacer eso?-Con una voz joven, algo molesta pero a la vez felíz dices esto. Al escucharla, siento como si algo naciera y se esparciera por todo mi ser. ¿Seria lo que llamamos "enamoramiento"? Realmente no lo sé, realmente no me interesa. Solo que me hayas correspondido es lo unico que me interesa.

"Con mi vida cambiada, hoy jueves 11 de marzo, el día más especial de mi corta vida. Tomas mi mano algo sonrojado, con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro

yo poso mi cabeza en tú hombro y así nos quedamos sin decir nada, solo disfrutando del silencio y el gran paso que hemos dado . Lleguamos a un túnel que apaga la luz, si ver nada, con mis manos encuentro tu cara y por segunda vez el valor sale de mi interior. Depositando un dulce beso en tus labios, mi primer beso.

-Te quiero-Dices con tu linda y juvenil voz"

Y por esto, te doy la ultima cosa de mi...te regalo el último latido de mi feliz corazón...

~Fin~

Y¿qué les pareció?

Dejen un review, aunque sea para aventarme tomates, maple, canadienses sin ropa(?), mentadas de madre(?) :'3

No les cuesta y es gratis, además te dan una galletita por eso. Ok, no, lo de la galletita es mentira pero de que me haces felíz si~


End file.
